Angels are Sinful
by Lidiya
Summary: Little girl, are you lost?" The 13-year-old demanded. The sooner he get of rid the brat, the sooner he could get back on focus for tonight’s massacre. Emerald eyes were expressionless, "Daddy killed mommy and tried to kill me." ItaSaku WARNING: DARK FIC
1. Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and this applies to all the other chapters._

A/N: Yes, yes, I know I shouldn't start a new story after all the other ones that are still in process… but I can't help it!!! Anyways, as you can tell by the summary, this is going to be a DARK FIC. "Angels are Sinful" will probably be one of my most "sinister" story by a long shot; so this is not for the light-hearted; you have been warned!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Chapter One**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The swing was swinging.

The guns were getting prepared.

Swoosh.

Click.

The streetlamp illuminated the empty playground.

The desk lamp illuminated the empty room.

Hush.

Kluk.

The girl's heart was shattered beyond repair.

The boy's heart was covered with unbreakable ice.

A love doomed from the start, but beautiful in its own right.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto sat with her back against the passenger seat of the lustrous, black limousine. She was dressed in an expensive black gown with a matching silk shawl wrapped around her exposed shoulders. Her sparkling pearl earrings framed by platinum dangled back and forth as the limo turned around the corner.

Mikoto glanced at the full moon hanging on the dark blanket of clouds outside and sighed. The first guests of the annual Uchiha family banquet would be arriving any minute now and it would look extremely bad if the hostess was not there to greet them. Why did the Uchiha people always have to be so punctual?

But then again, it wasn't her fault that Shisui suddenly felt ill. It was such a mysterious sickness too; just the other day he seemed so energetic hanging around with Itachi. Mikoto smiled, she was extremely glad that Itachi finally found someone he could call "friend". That was probably why she was so keen at rushing to check up on Shisui the moment she received the news that he was at the hospital, despite the fact that she should be preparing for the banquet.

_'Fugaku won't be happy if I'm late,' _Mikoto mentally signed. Well, it couldn't be helped. After all, she already asked the driver to take a shortcut away from the main roads. _'He'll get into a fit if he finds out about this too.' _More Sighs.

The limo turned once again into another area of the city that was unknown to Mikoto. The road was narrower and slightly bumpy, all the street lamps were either broken or vandalized with graffiti and the sidewalk trees and bushes were unattended to. It was amazing that people actually live around here. She couldn't believe that there are-

Then something caught Mikoto's eyes. In the empty playground the small figure of a child sat on a swing… alone in the dark.

Before the view of the child went completely out of sight Mikoto yelled, "Driver, stop the car!" Her maternal instincts were kicking in.

The car slowly came to a stop then rolled back to where the playground was. Mikoto stepped out of the limo, and wrapped her thin shawl more tightly to her frail body; a futile defence against the cold wind. Her heels clicked with every step she took towards the tiny child on the swing. Her two buff bodyguards were just a few pace behind her, but she couldn't care less about them.

Mikoto gradually slowed down as she came closer, not wanting to frighten the child away. By then she had recognized the child to be a girl with short, messy, pink hair. Her only clothing was a loose, dirty T-shirt two sizes too big for her, thus exposing one of her shoulders. The poor girl didn't even have shoes, which was probably why her tiny feet were covered with bloody scratches.

The small child sat freakishly still on the swing, not moving a muscle despite the cold wind blowing her way. Her lifeless green eyes were unfocused as she gazed at the ground.

Mikoto stopped in front of her, "Little miss, what are you doing here so late? It's dangerous by yourself in the dark you know."

The girl continued to stare at the ground, making no signs that she was aware of the older woman beside her.

Mikoto frowned, this little girl must have been through a lot. It wasn't that unusual around these broken parts of the city, but it still broke her heart to see a child broken at such an early age. She gently reached out her hands and placed it on the girl's shoulder.

Emerald eyes widened as the small girl jerked at her touch as if it was a beam of electricity.

Startled at her reaction, Mikoto's hand backed away slightly before she smile sadly and placed them against the girl's cheeks.

The girl flinched but did not back away this time.

Smiling, Mikoto took the girl's hand and let her towards the car… towards her new home.

During the entire ride back, the girl did not utter a single word so it was useless trying to find out who the child's guardians were. But even if Mikoto did knew, she would never return the child back because there was a _reason_ why she found her the place she was. If the little girl's family had a slightest bit of decency she would not have ended where she was: alone in the cold and dark with a look that should never be seen on such a young face.

The thought of this angered Mikoto. She peered down at the little girl beside her, whom she had given her shawl to. The girl appeared to be the same age as her second son, maybe they could become close friends. Mikoto silently giggled at the idea. Observing the girl once again, Mikoto smiled as the girl rubbed her face slowly again the soft material of the shawl; she seemed to like it very much.

With her mind at peace now, Mikoto inhaled softly as she started to recall all the preparations for the banquet that she would have to complete once they returned home.

* * *

In the dark room, Itachi placed the lastly prepared gun onto the wooden desk with the rest of his brothers. The thirteen-year-old prodigy was dressed in a formal black suit as he admired his display of killing instruments.

They would be perfect for tonight.

Turning around, Itachi headed for his computer and checked once more that all preparations were flawless. It was so convenient to live in a house build with the latest technology so that everything could be controlled and supervised through a computer, from the air-conditioning to the lockdown of all the doors and exits…

Itachi smiled maliciously at the flashing computer screen. Yes, this made his work so much more easier. Once the banquet starts and every member of the Uchiha clan are gathered together in the extravagant party hall, he'll have all the doors and exits locked…

Then, it'll only take a few minutes before the Uchiha name was no more.

Itachi turned around and gazed at his weapons once more… yes, the deed must be done…

His thoughts suddenly shifted to Shisui, his "best friend", and whom he had recently poisoned… yes the deadly toxin will eventually kill him, and if they were not potent enough to do so, Itachi will just finish the job himself later on.

The twisted thirteen-year-old continued to visualize how the event will turn out tonight… yes he will stand on the top floor behind the silver railings, staring down at the ant-like people in the huge hall… once everyone arrived, he'll access the laptop and shutdown all the security systems and lock up the exits… then the massacre will begin…

No one of the Uchiha name will survive except for himself, his foolish little brother and…

Someone was knocking his door.

"What is it?" He asked impassively.

"Itachi-sama, your mother just returned from her visit to Shuishou-san, and she seem to have brought someone with her," the maid replied from the other side of the door.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed; something unexpected happened, and he did not approve of such a thing. He would not allow even the slightest detail to go astray from his plans.

Well, he better check up on this.

* * *

Mikoto didn't know what to do with the child. She had hoped that maybe she'll open up to her by now. They were in the comfortable, private living room, and Mikoto had offered the girl a piece of chocolate cake, who just turned her head around.

The older woman rubbed her temples as she studied the little girl beside her, who sat like a lifeless rag-doll on the leather sofa. Mikoto placed the plate of cake back onto the crystal coffee table and sighed.

"Welcome back mother."

Mikoto looked up, "Oh Itachi! I'm so happy you're here." Getting up, Mikoto rushed towards her son.

"What is the matter? Who is this little girl?"

Mikoto took her son's hand, "I found her alone in an abandoned playground, you know the one by the old Konoha academy? I didn't want to return her back to wherever she escaped from, not that she would tell me anything since she wouldn't even utter a single word to me." Mikoto sighed again, "And there's so many preparations that needs tending to, but I don't want to leave the poor girl by herself. Can you please look after her, just for now? Until I have everything straightened out?"

"Mother, _please_. **Breath**," Itachi chuckled, he'll really miss the woman when she's gone.

Mikoto smiled, "I know you're really good with kids, Itachi. So please, try to get her to open up?"

"Of course mother." Itachi smiled, "And you should hurry, father would be angry if anything unexpected happens."

Giving her son one last thankful reply, Mikoto left the living room, leaving Itachi alone with the girl.

Once his mother was out of sight, Itachi stared icily at the little girl who seemed to be completely unaware of his existence. Cold-hearted as he may be, he did not want to involved a completely innocent person in tonight's massacre. It would be best if he could contact her family and get them to take her away before any of the guests start to arrive.

Bending down to her eye level in front of the sofa, Itachi took a brief moment to analyze her. Her messy, pink hair covered her large forehead, and there were big, ugly bruises and scratches all over her body.

She was truly a pathetic sight.

Itachi frowned, despite everything, the one thing that bothered him the most was the dull look in her large, green eyes. They reminded him of himself, and that unsettled him.

"Little girl, look at me," he spoke in a warm voice that would have melt the hearts of women from the age of seven to seventy-seven.

The little girl shifted her head towards him.

Good, at least now he knew that she wasn't deaf. "What's your name?" He smiled.

"Sakura…" her voice was raspy, but it appeared that she wasn't mute either.

"Well, Sakura-chan? Where are your parents?" Itachi continued to talk in his friendly voice.

The little girl's lips started to quiver, and Itachi frowned. Her green eyes narrowed with disgust… wait… disgust? Towards _the_ Uchiha Itachi?

"Why are you lying?!" Her questions struggled out of throat like a lump of hard rock that cannot be digested.

"Lying? I'm afraid I don't understand Sakura-chan. Are you feeling alright?" Itachi stared at the little girl with false concern on his face.

Reaching her tiny hand, Sakura placed them against his jaw lines then traced them up to the lines under his eyes. She brushed across his left eye and settled on his cheekbone.

"Why? You don't care about me… nobody do… so why are you acting?"

Itachi blinked. Could this small girl actually be able to see through him? No, that was impossible… she must be one of those "emo" child that believed the whole world was out to get them.

"I think you're mistaken Sakura-chan, I'm a friend," Itachi continue to smile and reached out to pat the little girl on the head.

"Then why do you look at me as if you're plotting something…?"

Itachi's hand froze in midair. His eyes narrowed. Despite contrary believe, his patience was actually very thin.

He drew up and towered over the tiny girl who just stared back at him, blankly.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it," Itachi said, his voice switched from warm and friendly to cold and distant. "Little girl, are you lost?" The thirteen-year-old demanded. The sooner he get rid the brat, the sooner he could get back on focus for tonight's massacre. Warning

Emerald eyes were expressionless, "Daddy killed mommy and tried to kill me."

So that's why the tiny kid was able to see through him. She's been through pain, and that granted her powers… including the ability to detect deception…

"You have the same eyes as me," she stated dully.

Ah, so she realized that too huh? For a moment Itachi felt a strange bond towards this girl that he never met before, but it fated away as soon as he heard the voice of his _dear_ father coming into the room.

"Mikoto, how many times must I tell you to not take pity on random-"

"But dear, this is important! How could I be so cold-hearted as to leave a helpless little girl in the dark of night by herself?!"

"Fine, she can stay for tonight but the kid must go first thing in the morning," Fugaku said firmly.

Itachi frowned… then he became confused. Why was he so upset at the idea that Sakura will be taken away in the morning?

"But she has no where to go, father. Her dad seemed to have committed murder to his wife then killed himself. It appeared that Sakura-chan here was the only one that survived."

Mikoto gasped in horror and placed her hand on her mouth. Even Fugaku seemed to be taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure. "Then what do you suggest we do with her?"

Itachi felt irritation brooding inside of him, how typical of his father.

Mikoto was the first one to respond back, "Please dear, let's adopt her! I always wanted a daughter… and you know I can't bear children again after…" Tears were forming out of her beautiful dark eyes.

Fugaku twitched… that's right… the only one he cared about and loved was mother… for her… he'll do anything…

_'…but not for anyone else.'_

Murmuring something that sounded like _"Woman!" _Fugaku stared at the small child for the first time before sighing. "Very well, if it makes you happy dear. What is your name girl?" _"Be nice!"_ Was Mikoto's complain from behind him.

Sakura gazed up at the weird man, "Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

Fugaku's eyes immediately widened in shock.

"Haruno…" Itachi repeated, "Father, isn't that the name of-"

One look from his father was enough to shut him up. The tension in the room was tense as Mikoto stared worriedly at her husband and her son. Right on cue, tiny Sasuke came running in, "Father! Mother! Nii-san! Grandaunt and granduncle just came, and look what they gave me!" He held up a pair of shiny toy robots that can be controlled by remotes.

Everyone stared at the new arrival. Sasuke looked around as well and spotted the new girl, "Who's she?"

"Someone who will not be staying here much longer," Fugaku replied coldly, shocking his wife.

Anger flashed through Itachi's eyes. "Father, I think it's quite fine to adopt Sakura-chan. She has no family left for her. And it appears that you know her deceased family, so it is safe to assume that she came from a respectable origin no?"

"Yah, she's cute, father. Can we keep her?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Mikoto giggled.

Fugaku glared at his eldest son who only lowered his gaze respectfully.

"Suite yourself," he sneered before marching off.

Itachi smiled to himself as Mikoto and Sasuke cheered together.

Sasuke then ran up to the girl who had been silent through all this and handed her one of the toy robot he received.

Sakura stared blankly at the toy.

"A gift," Sasuke grinned, "For my new sister."

She blushed.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, he had done something completely irrelevant out of his own selfishness. _'I'm sorry I failed you… Madara-sama.'_

Everything afterwards went quite well. Mikoto had personally see to it that Sakura's wounds were tended and fed her chicken soup before going back to the banquet and acting as the dutiful hostess. Servants were buzzing in and out to prepare a temporary room for their new "Mistress". On the doctor's orders, Sakura was fed sleeping pills with her milk and was put to bed. The doctor also mentioned something about seeing a psychologist as soon as possible.

Standing on the higher floor and leaning against the railing, Itachi glared down at the pathetic humans that were having fun at the banquet. They had no clue how close they were at hell's door if it weren't for a certain pink haired girl.

Leaving abruptly, Itachi made his way to his new sister's quarters. He entered the dark room and close the door behind him quietly.

He stared down at the dreaming girl.

His life. His ambitions. His truth. She took them all away.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Itachi smiled malevolently at the sleeping child before leaving the room.

_'__One day, Little Blossom__…__ One day__…__ I__'__ll make you pay for everything you took from me with your body and soul.__'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: First chapter of a new fanfic, so how was it? (I was a bit rushed for time, so please excuse any stupid grammar mistakes!!!) _**Thanks and please review!**_

_Lidiya_


	2. IMPORTANT!

**THIS**** IS ****IMPORTANT****!! **(it won't take too long, I promise)

Firstly, I SWEAR I'm NOT slacking off. Before I say anything else…

* * *

SPOILER WARNING!!

* * *

SPOILER WARNING!!

* * *

Okay, the thing is, as many people already know… Itachi is (was) not evil. Everything he did supposedly was for his little brother, a.k.a chicken butt, Sasuke. So… this new development _completely_ messed up all the fan fictions. Now all the OOC Itachi will become not OOC and all the previously IN CHARACTER Itachi will become NOT in character. I know I should not mind it this much but I can't help it… I couldn't bring myself to continue this story if Itachi is going to be OOC and all readers hate it, HOWEVER I WILL CONTINUE the story as planned if you (the readers) want it that way:

_VOTING TIME:_

**1) Have Itachi be like the one in the manga (cold and uncaring on the outside but deeply cares for Sasuke, and possibly Sakura)**

**2) Have Itachi continue be the evil insane that he was in the first chapter.**

Thankfully, I only did one chapter, so the story is still very flexible and can bend either way. If the votes are more towards the 1st choice then I might even edit some small parts in the first chapter to make it seem that Itachi truly cared about Sasuke. I also want to mention that no matter what the result is I'll be happy to write the story. Both option have a certain charm to them.

_HOW TO VOTE:_

**I made a poll on my profile, go there. Please don't put it in the reviews because it'll be hard for me to count them, thanks. ****  
**

(Trust me, I hardly gave away any of my personal feelings in this matter, because if I did… let's just say it will make any research papers look like a cakewalk.)

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP! (I'm actually really curious at how this will turn out...)

_lidiya_

(On a totally unrelated note, I uploaded another pic on deviant art. The link to my account is on my profile too. Check it out!)


End file.
